Find You
by Ein Mikara
Summary: Aku tak yakin harus melakukan apa. Aku hanya berdiri menatap sebuah peta besar yang ada di dinding kamarku. Disana rentetan nama tertulis disetiap tempat berbeda. Nama-nama sang peri yang kini telah menghilang dari hadapanku.


_Semua tidak akan sama ketika ia berlalu..._

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun tengah malam. Hal ini sudah terjadi hampir satu setengah tahun lamanya. Aku tak tau mengapa, atau sebenarnya aku tau tapi aku memilih tak lagi memikirkannya. Aku beringsut turun dari tempat tidurku. Cahaya rembulan samar-samar terlihat dari jendelaku yang selalu terbuka. Sejak hari itu, tak sekalipun aku menutup jendelaku meskipun aku sedang pergi. Meski aku tak lagi tinggal ditempat yang sama, entah mengapa hatiku terus berharap ada satu keajaiban yang bisa terjadi dan tiba-tiba mereka hadir kembali.

Aku tak yakin harus melakukan apa. Aku hanya berdiri menatap sebuah peta besar yang ada di dinding kamarku. Disana rentetan nama tertulis disetiap tempat berbeda. Nama-nama sang peri yang kini telah menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Hah...", aku menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Aku sudah tak lagi mengantuk. Seperti biasanya.

"Pagi, Lucy", sapa Deb, salah satu rekanku. Gadis itu terlihat lelah. Mungkin saja dia baru tiba dari perjalannya mencari berita. Dia juga salah satu anak buah Jason, termasuk aku.

"Selamat pagi Deb", balasku sambil melambai padanya. "Kau sudah kembali?".

"Seperti itu", jawabnya sambil menyerahkan sepucuk amplop. "Hanya ini yang bisa kubantu". Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa empati.

"Terima kasih", jawabku sambil memeluk amplop itu dan menguburnya didadaku. Mataku mulai memanas. Cairan bening itu hampir merembes keluar. Buru-buru aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa", katanya sambil memelukku. "Aku tau ini pasti sangat berarti bagimu. Aku akan membantu memberikan apapun informasi yang kudapat tentang teman-temanmu".

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangkat wajahku. "Ada berita bagus minggu ini?", tanyaku sambil mengelap air mataku yang terlanjur menetes.

"Hem... kurasa tidak. Aku sedang berada di Blue Pegasus ketika mereka sedang mengadakan kontes makan. Aku tidak tau apa ini akan menarik bagi Bos atau... mungkin aku harus pergi lagi mencari berita yang lebih bagus", terangnya sambil mengangkat wajah menatap langit-langit.

"Ide bagus", sahutku. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku sudah cukup banyak belajar menyusun kata-kata untuk artikel berita yang kau temukan. Sudah saatnya aku pergi mencari berita sendiri. Tentu saja jika Bos mengijinkan".

Deb memutar bola matanya. Gadis bersurai orange itu tau hal itu mustahil. Mengingat Jason selama ini mengurungku di ruangan sementara mereka berdua berpencar mencari berita.

"Cool!", tiba-tiba dari arah ruang berita terdengar teriakan Jason yang membuat aku dan Deb berderap kearahnya.

"Oi Bos, ada yang bagus?", tanya Deb ketika kami tiba. Jason melambaikan selembar kertas.

"Berita bagus", sahutnya. "Cool! Ini akan menjadi berita besar. Perebutan kekuasaan antar Guilt kembali dimulai...",

Aku tak mendengar apa-apa lagi setelah itu meskipun Jason berceloteh dengan suara keras. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku. Sambil meremas amplop yang ada ditanganku aku mulai kembali pada keseharianku, bekerja dibalik pintu dengan setumpuk berita yang harus kususun ulang kata-katanya. Bukan pekerjaan yang terlalu sulit. Sejauh ini aku sudah banyak belajar. Dan bagusnya lagi, pekerjaan ini membuatku melupakan sejenak tentang pikiran-pikiranku yang lain.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari. Kantor berita sudah kosong. Bahkan aku tak melihat Jason ataupun Deb. Mungkin saja mereka berpamitan padaku, tapi aku tak mendengarnya. Terlalu fokus juga kadang-kadang membuatku seperti ini. Tak peduli dengan waktu yang bergulir dan tau-tau saja sudah sore.

.

.

"Kau serius ingin melakukannya?", tanya Jason dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan memberi tatapan serius.

Setelah semalam aku membuka amplop dari Deb, aku menemukan foto Juvia dan Gray. Syukurlah mereka sedang bersama. Aku tak peduli meskipun kata Deb itu foto lama yang diambil seseorang di sebuah kedai minum. Bisa saja foto itu diambil ketika kami masih bersama. Namun hanya dengan melihat foto ini saja aku sudah cukup merasa bahagia untuk mereka.

Malam itu ingatan peristiwa yang selama ini ingin kulupakan kembali hadir. Aku membuka laci mejaku. Aku mengeluarkan potongan kunci Aquarius dari tempatnya dan memeluknya erat sambil kembali meneteskan air mata. Aku sudah berjanji akan mencarinya. Aku tak ingin sendirian lagi setelah Fairy Tail dibubarkan dan setelah semua orang meninggalkanku.

Teman-temanku pergi dan melanjutkan hidup dengan jalannya masing-masing. Aku bersyukur karena setidaknya aku tetap bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka dengan informasi-informasi yang kudapat dari kantor berita. Meski begitu aku tidak begitu puas karena keberadaan mereka berdua tetap diluar jangkauanku. Tak pernah ada kabar beritanya. Bahkan tak ada yang pernah melihat mereka lagi. Natsu dan Happy. Dua orang terbaik namun juga yang terburuk. Mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Masih membekas dalam ingatanku ketika pertama kali aku membaca surat terakhir mereka. Mereka pergi. Yah, mereka pergi apapun alasannya. Aku sulit mempercayai keadaanku. Buknkah mereka berdua yang selalu ada untukku? Bukankah tanpa mereka aku tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia. Ibuku bahkan ayahku telah pergi dan kini mereka juga meninggalkanku. Aku tak percaya mereka setega itu. Meskipun terdengar egois namun... aku benar-benar membutuhkan mereka.

Aku benar-benar merasa ditinggalkan. Sendirian. Aku mengurung semua tangisanku didalam hati. Aku mencoba memasang wajah tegar meskipun terkadang tangisan itu lolos disaat-saat tertentu. Aku merindukan mereka berdua. Segenap hatiku menginginkan mereka kembali. Tidakkah mereka merindukanku juga meski hanya sekali?

Tak pernah terbayangkan aku akan merasa begini rapuh. Meskipun sekarang aku sudah mulai terbiasa sendiri, namun tak kupungkiri hatiku terasa kosong. Dulu sebelum bertemu mereka aku tak pernah merasa kesepian yang menyayat seperti ini. Karena meskipun Aquarius galak padaku tapi dia adalah orang yang aku kagumi. Dia hebat. Dan aku tak pernah merasa kesepian karenanya. Dia seperti penjagaku. Dan kini semakin aku mengingatnya semakin aku merindukannya pula.

"Aku harus mencari sesuatu", ujarku pada Jason. "Kali ini aku minta ijin untuk pergi. Setidaknya sebulan. Jika dalam sebulan apa yang kucari tidak kutemukan, maka aku akan kembali dan kau berhak menerima atau menolakku untuk bekerja disini lagi".

"Tentu saja", jawabnya tak yakin. Meski demikian dia tetap memberiku ijin. "Ambil waktu untukmu sendiri. Aku akan menerimamu kembali bekerja disini jika kau bisa tersenyum seperti dulu ketika masih berada di Guilt Fairy Tail. Kau yang sekarang membuatku merasa bersalah jika memperkerjakanmu. Meskipun kau selalu berusaha melakukannya dengan baik, tapi kau selalu terlihat muram".

"Terima kasih Bos", aku mengangguk dan hatiku terharu. Setidaknya Bos dan Deb, mereka menyayangiku. Aku harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

.

.

Aku tak sabar menunggu pagi menjelang. Aku akan memulai perjalannan mencari kunci Aquarius kembali. Meskipun sendirian. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang dan sepi. Tak tau apa yang akan menantiku diluar sana. tapi aku sudah berjanji. Meskipun mencari kunci itu bagaikan mencari Atlantis...

.

tbc


End file.
